The Secrets Between Us
by band-aide-brand
Summary: Chazz stays with his brothers for the summer. He knew it would be bad, but not this bad. Slade insists that brothers have no secrets, but Chazz knows, if he tells, Slade won't believe him anyway. yaoi n/c rape incest
1. A Nice Room

**Title: **TheSecrets between Us

**Summary: **Chazz, unable to handle his mother, decides to stay with his brothers for the summer. He knew it would be bad, but not this bad. Slade insists that brothers have no secrets, but Chazz knows, if he tells, Slade won't believe him anyway.

**Warnings:** Chazz-abuse, n/c in proceeding chapters, incest

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or the characters, nor do I make any money from this story.

**Chapter: **1 – A Nice Room

**Author's Note: **Let me say it now, I did not lose a bet, I entered one. FOURtwo-Nish, a friend of mine, requested/challenged me to write a fic about Chazz/Jun and his brothers. I've never really watched Yugioh GX before, but she had me watch the first few episodes, 25-26, and 35 to get a feel for the characters. She wanted to see if I'd be able to write the characters in character and come up with a plausible scenario without having seen the entire show.

I bet I could, she said I couldn't.

I watched 25, 26, and 35 in both English and Japanese to get a feel for the "true" character and the censored character. At Nish's request, I'm going to use the English names, but the personalities are going to be a mix of both sub and dub.

As you have been warned, this is my first GX fic and I have little to know knowledge, so bear with me…and tell me if I win the bet, alright?

Go!

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

He'd had two choices when it pertained to where he'd spend the summer—with his mother, or with his brothers. Chazz was sure that anyone who had witnessed either of the times his brother's showed their faces at the school would tell him that that was a very easy choice. In fact, he could hear Jaden's voice in his head already. "Go to your mom's, Chazz! Moms are always so loving and nurturing and ready to give you a big meal! Brothers would rather beat you up and steal your stuff or something."

But it wasn't that easy. Sure, _some_ mothers had nothing but love to give and wanted to make big meals for their children, but not _his_ mother. It wasn't that she didn't love him and didn't care about whether he ate or not, she was just…her.

Always disappointed, always on the verge of screaming or crying. Always talking about how good of a job his brother's were doing and how she'd always wanted a daughter but didn't have one. She didn't have to say it for Chazz to understand that the only reason he'd been conceived because his father already had two perfect sons and his mother wanted her one perfect daughter. She wasn't satisfied with having another son born—her husband was, but she wasn't.

Chazz was sorry to be a disappointment and whenever he was around her that's exactly what it felt like. It leaked from the walls of her house, from the floorboards, from the paintings, from his bed, his clothes, her fake smiles, her phony attitude towards him when she said he was always, secretly, her favorite of the boys.

He knew he wasn't…she liked Jagger. He looked more like her while Slade looked more like their dad. As for Chazz, he didn't look like anybody.

Because of that, Chazz knew he wasn't going to stay with his mother, even though he knew it was probably the best place. But that place hurt. Being with his brothers would hurt, too, but in a different way. His brother's only attacked his pride, his body, and his sense of belonging. His mother hurt his soul.

So, as Slade asked over the phone where Chazz was going to stay for the summer, Chazz had to ask "Would it be alright if I stayed with you?"

"Yeah." Not even a moment of hesitation. "I'll send someone to pick you up." There were no goodbyes—Slade just hung up and returned to work. That was alright—Slade never had much to say anyway. It was alright if he hung up abruptly…Chazz was just glad that it was Slade who had answered.

He preferred Slade over Jagger…Jagger was already someone's favorite. Their father never really showed any special interest in any of his three sons, so, even if it didn't mean anything to the oldest brother, he was Chazz's favorite.

Jagger was obviously Slade's favorite. Chazz wasn't preferred by anyone. He was barely even a part of the family.

While everyone else was going back home for the summer, Chazz was just going away. He had no home to go back to.

_0_ _0_ _0_

"Put your things in the room set up for you," Slade said within seconds after Chazz came in the front door. "Four doors down the hallway from mine on the opposite side." Chazz simply nodded, not discouraged, just not wasting time on words that Slade would ignore. "Dinner is in an hour, so don't be late." Chazz left the entry room and made his way into the large sitting room that harbored not only a large television and various elegant pieces of furniture, but a massive painting of the only two important Princeton brothers.

"Where's Jagger?" Chazz asked, looking away from the painting and back at his oldest brother who sat down on a stiff-looking mint-coloured sofa and grabbed the laptop that sat on the cushion beside him.

"Working," Slade said nonchalantly. "Unlike you." Chazz sighed irritably and left the room, carrying his things in his bag over his shoulder. He didn't have many outfits, but he was sure he'd stumble into a few new ones. Jagger always had a tendency to throw out his younger brother's things and then replace them with more "acceptable" ones.

He retreated to his room and unpacked and then laid on the nicely made bed while he waited for the remaining half hour until dinner to tick by. The blanket was soft. That's all he could think about. The bed was a typical large bed, but the blanket was so ridiculously, fantastically soft.

The room was nice, too. It was different than the one had stayed in before, but it was neither better nor worse. It was spacious, had a good view of the field out back and the garden that encased it. The dressers matched and there was a framed photo of the three brothers together resting atop the smaller of the two wooden pieces. Everything was clean, not molding or neglected. The adjoined bathroom was clean as well and stocked with everything he'd need.

It was a nice room. Chazz wouldn't mind spending several months in it.

_0_ _0_ _0_

As it turned out, Slade hadn't told Jagger that Chazz was coming. When he arrived in an already foul mood from work, it just got darker. He acted as if he were going to argue with Slade, but instead the two settled into an in-depth conversation about Chazz and his "tendencies" as if he weren't in the room. Chazz guessed that it didn't matter if he was. His presence wasn't a hindrance. They were all brothers—there were no secrets between them. There was no reason not to say those painful things to his face.

After the hard-to-swallow dinner, Chazz drew back to his room, showered, and dressed for bed. It was still light out, but he was tired and the blanket was soft. Neither Slade nor Jagger were going to pay him any mind anyway, so it was best to spend the unneeded time wastefully until it was all gone.

Every last minute of it.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

A/N: He's not sulking, he's just quiet. He's not depressed, he just isn't bothering. I wrote this in a way so that Chazz has at least one person to turn to, and that's Slade. I feel that since, Slade is the oldest, he'd be most mature and less likely to rag on Chazz all of the time and allow him to come up for air whereas Jagger would rather keep shoving his head under water until he quits coming up.


	2. A Dark Place

**Title: **The Secrets between Us

**Summary: **He thought he'd just blinked, but he'd really fallen asleep, and when you're missing for that long, it's not a good idea to go about private matters in not so private spaces. Someone's going to look and find you whether you're ready or not.

**Warnings:** Chazz-abuse, n/c in proceeding chapters, incest

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or the characters, nor do I make any money from this story.

**Chapter: **2 – A Dark Place

**Author's Note: **Chazz is a little out of it…I think he would've been okay later if it weren't for what happens in chapter three…oh well, this is chapter two.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

By the time Chazz woke up he'd already mixed breakfast and both of his brother's were gone. His only company was the maid who had arrived, cleaned, and then left. He watched television for a while, but there was nothing good on and, after the clocks of the house chimed two in the afternoon, he made himself lunch with what he could find in small portions in the kitchen and ate alone.

He wasn't bored, the possibilities of entertainment were unlimited, but he felt no desire to do anything. Television was boring, internet had no appeal, the sun looked frightening, he didn't want to call anyone…he wanted left alone and that's what he was getting a lot of.

He wandered the house to help the clocks move faster and discovered the library filled with books he didn't care to read, found the entertainment room with movies he didn't want to watch on the theater-sized screen. The room however, set up like a theater with similar but more comfortable chairs, had its appeals. Chazz, having found a shadowed seat amongst the shadows of the windowless and unlit room, sank into the soft chair that reminded him of the blanket on his bed and closed his eyes.

_0_ _0_ _0_

Slade was only the slightest bit worried when he came home to nothing and no one. Every other time that Chazz had stayed in every other home or apartment he'd had, Chazz was waiting for him by the door like a loyal dog. He didn't say much to him and Slade didn't say much back, but it was nice having him there. He called the driver to inquire if Chazz had gone out and was more upset by the fact that the boy was home than he was at the thought that Chazz had left without permission. (He was still responsible for the kid after all.)

He let his suspicions drop and answered his email, including one from his mother asking if Chazz had arrived alright and commanded her three children to call her. When Jagger came home and Chazz still had not appeared, Slade's concern returned. Even though he knew that Jagger never really liked Chazz and that Chazz had a sort of instinct of fear towards Jagger, he'd _always_ waited at the door for him. Always.

Then he remembered that he'd hidden the previous day as well. He had his doubts, however, since he'd given Chazz the incentive to stay out of the way until dinner. Perhaps he'd just grown out of the phase.

And then dinner passed and Chazz still hadn't showed. Slade stared at his younger brother's plate in both annoyance and concern equally. His thoughts followed the pattern of "he'd better be injured or sleeping" because the thought of the boy thumbing his nose at them by nonverbally saying that he was too good to eat with them made him want to drag him out of the house by his ridiculous hair and send him back to his mother. After all, he'd let the boy in out of the _kindness_ of his heart. He deserved respect.

"Where's the kid?" Jagger asked with a scrunched nose.

"I'm going to look for him when I'm done," Slade said, cutting a piece of meat absently with his knife.

"Probably sulking in his room," Jagger replied with a snort. "But if he isn't, will you need help looking for him?"

"No," Slade said smoothly. "He'll be easy to find." Jagger looked disappointed, but covered it with a sip from his wine glass. "Besides, you should call Mother while you have the time. She wants to hear from you." The younger growled lowly and sank into silence as he resumed eating.

When Slade had satisfied himself, food and drink, he moved from the table and went immediately to Chazz's room and discovered it empty. He noticed that the photo on the dresser had moved and that the bed remained unmade, but nothing indicated that Chazz had left the house and there wasn't a note anywhere. Slade glimpsed into the bathroom and, after seeing no bleeding corpse in the tub, established that his youngest brother wasn't there. He left from Chazz's room and checked the other bedrooms in the hallway, including his own and Jagger's and their respective bathrooms without any luck.

Office: Vacant, Library: Vacant, Sitting rooms: Vacant, Living Area: Vacant, Kitchen: Vacant…That left the entertainment room. He nudged the silent door open and regarded the darkness. If it hadn't been for the steady sound of heavy breaths he would have deemed the room unoccupied and checked the roof. The panting gave way to a soft whisper and then a stifled moan causing Slade's lip to curl in disgust.

To think, he was getting worried about him and there he was, jacking off in the dark.

Slade hit the lights, drowning the room in light causing the building ecstasy of his brother to diminish almost instantly and causing the younger to gasp and jolt from his chair onto the floor. From where he had fallen, and the rapidity of it, Slade was unable to pinpoint Chazz's exact location.

"You missed dinner," Slade barked after several seconds of silence. "You should wash up and then call your mother." He heard Chazz emit a pained and subdued gasp and rethought his words. "She wants to make sure you arrived in one piece." Slade flicked off the lights once again and left the room, closing the door behind him heavily.

As repulsed as he was, Slade couldn't hold it again the boy. Nor did he want to. All he could think was "teenagers" and then how cold he had to have sounded when he spoke. He really hadn't meant to sound like he was about to throw the droll teenager out…that little gasp was starting to get to him…

_0_ _0_ _0_

Chazz, still burning from humiliation even after his shower, dialed his mother's number and waited. She didn't answer. He assumed that the comment about her concern had simply been something Slade fabricated so as to not appear void of words. To think that she was even worried about him…she loved him, but—as long as he was with Slade and Jagger—she didn't worry about him.

What had he been thinking anyway? And how had he missed dinner and his brothers coming home? Occasionally, probably not anymore, but in the past, they'd be _glad_ to see him. At least Slade would…occasionally. But how had that even happened? He'd just blinked, started thinking, thinking led to touching.

He didn't even want to think about it!

Slade had probably said that just to torment him. He'd been so sure that he was already being tossed out…in less than two days. He could already hear his mother yelling at him.

"What did you do to upset your brothers? Don't you know how hard they're working? Why would you inconvenience them like that? To humiliate Slade like that! Who were you even thinking about?"

"Shut _up_," Chazz hissed, covering his ears. It did nothing but trap the words inside his head. After regaining his self, Chazz redialed his mother's number and was surprised to hear her answer just as his spirits diminished on the last ring. "Mom," Chazz said in surprise. She had been expecting him.

"I heard it ringing and I thought to myself 'that's my son', but I was in the bath so I didn't dare try to run and get it. You know me, I'll slip and break my nose." Rambling, his mother was always rambling. "Are you feeling alright? You're not saying much. Jagger told me that you haven't been yourself."

"Jagger told you?" Chazz inquired with a grimace.

"Yes, he called about an hour ago. Said you hid in your room and didn't even eat dinner."

"I fell asleep on accident," Chazz said softly. "Did…Did he sound mad?" He didn't know why he asked, and wanted to bite his tongue off after her did. Was he mad? The hell? Jagger was always mad at him, why did he need to ask?

"Mad? Not that I recall, did you do something to him? You know he's having it hard at work!" She was scolding him, and he hadn't even done anything except ask a question. That's why he wasn't home with her. "And why were you sleeping all day? Are you sick?" And then she pretends to be concerned to cover it up.

"No, I'm fine." Chazz laid back on his bed and sighed heavily as the soft blanket caressed the skin of his neck. Where had they gotten that thing?

"I know they put you in a guest room; is the bed uncomfortable? Can you not sleep?"

"It's only been a day," Chazz sighed. "The bed is fine."

"It probably just feels strange now," his mother said, ignoring what he'd said. "I told Slade to give the room some homey touches to make it feel more like _your_ room and not just a room. Did he give it some homey touches?" Chazz glanced over at the dresser and the framed photo that rested atop it.

"Yeah. My room is fine." She remained quiet for a moment and then spoke.

"Tell Slade that he should call me when he isn't busy. He only writes, now. Never really calls. I miss hearing his voice. You'll tell him, right?"

"Yeah." It took her less than thirty seconds to end the entire conversation after that. Chazz barely had a chance to say "goodbye" before the line was disconnected. Chazz let his phone drop to the floor and curled into his blanket. Why was it so soft?

With his face buried in the smooth fluff, he didn't even think to turn the light out.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

A/N: Probably spent more time with his mom than I should have, but she's an important background factor in my strange OOC/IC story. (Whichever it is) This was a Slade-centric chapter whereas the first was all Chazz…The next is Jagger's. Maybe the blanket will have its own chapter, too. You never know, do you?


	3. A Secret

**Title: **The Secrets between Us

**Summary: **Something's happening, Chazz is screaming, no one's helping.

**Warnings:** Chazz-abuse, n/c, incest THIS CHAPTER

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or the characters, nor do I make any money from this story.

**Chapter: **3 – A Secret

**Author's Note: **It's kind of hard to capture Chazz's personality when he isn't at school…because, from what I've seen, when he's with his two brothers he's usually just quiet and doesn't say anything to their face when he disagrees with them. He just goes with it and stares at them for a while before doing what he wants.

Chapter contains the previous warnings.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Chazz woke up in time for breakfast because Jagger woke him by yelling at him for leaving the light on. After sitting through several minutes of being asked if he was afraid the monsters were going to get and if he liked wasting energy, Jagger left and Chazz was able to get dressed and join his two brothers at the table. He wasn't hungry and, after getting scolded by Slade, who he couldn't even look in the eye, he became the epicenter of the conversation.

"Chazz, are you going to spend the rest of the day hiding and playing with yourself like yesterday?" Chazz felt himself flush and lowered his head farther and observed the floor instead of his untouched plate.

"Jagger, that's unkind. He's just a teenager." Jagger scoffed audibly.

"Please," he hissed. "It's repulsive."

"It's normal for a boy his age." Chazz, attempting to sink through his chair and the floor, mentally blocked the remainder of the conversation before his heart could stop beating due to the shame. "Let it go, Jagger," Slade said firmly at its end. "You're upsetting him." Jagger made a noise and then resumed eating in silence while passing cruel glances at Chazz who didn't look to see. "Eat something," Slade commanded. Chazz shifted his eyes from the floor to his plate and lifted his fork to twist around on it his food, but never took a bite.

Jagger left the table shortly after that, leaving the ever placid Slade behind with Chazz who, though slightly relieved after Jagger left, did not feel capable of eating ever again.

"Did you call Mother?" Slade asked with a lack of concern.

"Yeah." One word answers were easier.

"Tell you to make me call her?"

"Yeah."

"Tell you not to bother your brothers while they're working?"

"Yeah."

"Never changes, does she?" Chazz didn't reply and Slade slammed his fist on the table causing the younger to jolt and raise his head—finally making eye contact, but only briefly. "Would you grow up a little? Quit acting like a four-year-old and tell me what's the matter with you, Chazz!" Like Slade didn't already know. Chazz turned his head away to look at the floor.

He heard Slade get up and expected him to be leaving, but didn't have the chance to register the fact that the door out never opened or closed before Slade fisted his hand in Chazz's hair and pulled it back, making Chazz face him. A shiver ran through Chazz's body as his wide eyes met Slade's ferocious ones. When he saw the rage in those eyes, he became at a loss for words and simply stammered.

"What is the matter with you?" Slade asked again, pronouncing each word separately and forcing Chazz's face up higher.

"D-did you…Did you _have_ to tell Jagger about…about that?" Chazz stammered, turning his eyes away only to have his head yanked again to make him return the gaze.

"He asked," Slade stated, loosening his grip only slightly after seeing the pain in his brother's eyes.

"But did you have to tell him the truth? That was…that was private!" Slade was barely able to withhold the laugh that rose in his throat when he saw how red his brother turned from the embarrassment. After the withheld laugh subsided, Slade almost felt pity.

"You mean, keep it a secret?" Slade asked, raising a brow and letting his anger ebb. Chazz hummed affirmatively and darted his eyes from Slade's to the table and then back when he felt the grip on his hair increase. "We're brothers. There are no secrets between us." After making his point, Slade released his brother's head which immediately lowered, but only so far as to observe the table and not the floor beneath.

"But it gives him more reasons to hate me," Chazz grunted, wishing he hadn't thought out loud.

"To hate you? You think Jagger hates you?" He laughed, even though he knew the boy had a legitimate reason to feel that way. Jagger didn't _hate_ Chazz, but he wasn't the most fond of him either. "Is that why you were avoiding us yesterday? Because you _think_ we hate you?"

"I wasn't avoiding you," Chazz said, still looking at his messed but untouched plate. "I fell asleep. Teenagers do that." Chazz flinched more than Slade had anticipated when he went to pat the kid's head.

"Relax," Slade stated calmly. "You act like I just got through beating you. I'll be home from work at five thirty. Set an alarm." Slade sauntered out of the room and, moments later, the cook who had prepared the meal arrived and took the plates away.

"I'll make you something for lunch that you can heat up," she said. "Then I'll be back to make dinner." She didn't ask if he wanted anything in particular, but what she'd left he'd eaten at three O'clock and then waited in the entrance room from four until five thirty.

_0_ _0_ _0_

Slade came home an hour and a half late, and the awkwardly sad look that Chazz gave him when he came in left him feeling guilty. For the first time, he felt as if he should have called first.

It wasn't long after Slade's return that Jagger appeared, in a better mood than most days—at least that's how the oldest brother saw it. Chazz had been standing by the door like a sad, obedient dog and the look in his eyes as he stared at the floor showed that he'd rather be anywhere else besides the entrance room when his brother arrived. That look faded only slightly when, on his way in, Jagger messed the boy's hair. At first it looked as if Chazz was happy to receive the acknowledgement.

And then he made the same connection as Slade…he'd just been petted like a dog.

Slade Princeton: Renowned politician, Jagger Princeton: Renowned financial leader, Chazz Princeton: Loyal dog…

Chazz attempted to leave the room when Jagger sat down on the chair opposite Slade's seat on the couch, but Jagger commanded his attention so he stopped before even making it into the hallway.

"Come here," Jagger called, pointing to the floor in front of his chair. Chazz, with an annoyed sigh, moved where he was told and waited. "Sit down." It was spoken in the same tone that the master uses on a dog it's scolding. Chazz's lip curled in disgust.

"No," he stated, backing off a step. "I'm not going to sit at your feet."

"Sit!" Jagger growled. Slade crossed his legs uncomfortably and watched the scene from over top his newspaper.

"I said no," Chazz declared, turning around and walking back towards the doorway. When Jagger rose to confront him, Slade gestured for him to sit back down.

"He's useless," Slade said, making Chazz shudder as he hurried down the hall. "But he isn't your dog." Jagger crossed his legs in the fashion that indicated that he was sulking and Slade returned to his paper.

_0_ _0_ _0_

When Chazz sat down to dinner he had an appetite…at first.

"Pets don't eat at the table," Jagger said with a sneer. Slade grunted quietly, but Jagger either did not hear or did not care. "You should put your plate on the floor—I'll have the cook put it in a bowl for you." Chazz clenched his jaw tightly and scowled across the table.

"Yeah," he hissed. "And then I'll go outside and piss on the grass." Chazz stood up quickly, his face containing prominent rage and he grasped the rim of his plate between his index finger and thumb. His first instinct was to take it to his room, his second was to throw it in Jagger's face…He did neither. He flipped the plate over, face down on the table and stormed off while listening to Jagger's clothes rustle as he, too, bolted up from his chair.

"Jagger, leave it! Leave him be," Slade protested. There was the commotion of their voices overlapping as Chazz retreated back into his room and shut the door with a resounding slam.

"I'm not going to hurt him!"

"Leave him!"

"I'm just going to talk to him!" Slade moved to stand, but Jagger glared at him. "I'm not going to hurt him, just let me talk to him!"

"Don't talk to him like he's an animal," Slade warned as he sat back down and resumed eating. "He's not a dog. Don't treat him like one."

"Fine, whatever." Jagger left the room and closed the door behind him firmly, leaving Slade behind with the cook who began cleaning up Chazz's spilt plate.

Chazz was sitting on his bed, rubbing a patch of the soft blanket between his fingers when Jagger barged in. He should've looked him in the eye, Chazz decided. He should've looked him in the eye and then he would have seen it coming.

He listened as Jagger closed the door, but kept his eyes trained on the floor and his hand fisted in the soft blanket. He heard Jagger take several calm steps towards him until he stood before the boy—Chazz's eyes regarding the absence of any scuffs on the expensive shoes—and then took Chazz by surprise when the back of Jagger's hand sent his head into the wooden headboard. It wasn't an excruciating blow, but it left Chazz disoriented long enough for Jagger to be able to fist his hand in his hair and pull him back up.

He forced Chazz to meet his eyes, and while Jagger's eyes slowly filled with rage, Chazz's grew weaker with his will. He should've just eaten off of the floor…Slade would have put an end to it before he could have even taken a single bite. Or at least Chazz hoped.

Jagger yanked Chazz's head forward and moved his mouth to his younger brother's ear to whisper. "No matter what he says, you're just our dog…living here free of charge, sleeping in a bed we provide, eating food we provide…you don't do anything for yourself." He shoved Chazz's head back until it touched the mattress and glared down at him. "That's why you're our dog." Chazz just whimpered and kept his eyes on Jagger's face. He was afraid to look away. "Now roll over." Chazz was about to obey, to humor his brother by complying, but then he realized his position.

He'd been sitting when Jagger had struck him, his legs over the edge of the bed, he fell to his side, but his legs remained off, Jagger had him laying on his back—legs still off the bed…if he rolled over…Well that would be a disgusting position.

"Roll over," Jagger repeated, grabbing Chazz by his bangs and attempting to force him to move that way. Chazz turned his head, but it took more effort before Chazz was in the degrading position his brother required. When he tried to roll back over, Jagger placed a heavy hand on his back to keep him in place which made Chazz stiffen. When Chazz threw back an arm to attempt to shove his hand away, Jagger seized it and forced it behind his back, shoving it upwards at a painful angle that rendered Chazz still. "Don't move."

Chazz was going to obey, he assumed it would make things easier, but when he felt Jagger's other hand slide between him and the bed, he jolted, sending a jarring pain through his pinned arm as quickly as the panic flowed through his veins.

"Hold still," Jagger hissed. Chazz squirmed, feeling the hand that had been on his abdomen slide lower until coming to a halt as it fumbled the button of his pants.

"Let me go!" Chazz exclaimed, out of breath. Jagger pinned him tighter. "L-Let go, Jagger!" He thrashed viciously, trying to ignore the shooting pain that traveled up from his arm and shoulder, but Jagger kept him in place and, by the time Chazz could no longer stand the sensation that his arm was being broken and laid still, Jagger had gotten his zipper down. Chazz laid still until he felt the hand retract itself only to grab the back of his pants and begin to tug them down slowly. "S-Stop," Chazz breathed, squirming. "Stop!"

"Be quiet!" The hand left to grab his head and forced it against the mattress and soft blanket to muffle his shouts. Despite the difficulty to breathe, Chazz continued to holler, and despite the pain, continued to fight. As long as he kept screaming, Chazz assumed, Jagger would have to hold down his head, and as long as he kept fighting, Jagger would have to pin his arm. The act had to stop because there was no way for it to continue.

But, just as he'd thought this, the hand on his head returned to its previous task, even as he screamed. He managed to cry out Slade's name twice before the hand was back and he was quieted, exposed, and horrified. He felt Jagger pin his legs with his own and whimpered audibly as he felt his brother's warm member press against him.

"Don't!" Chazz pleaded into the bed. "Please!" He felt his head being pulled back and gasped the cold air.

"Something you're wanting to say, little brother?" Jagger asked with an audible smirk.

"Jagger, please don't do this!" Chazz begged feebly. "Please don't!" He turned his eyes to see Jagger's and shivered. They were sadistic and cold. Chazz looked towards the door and attempted to call for Slade, wondering if he would even come if he did hear, but was forced into the mattress again and his call went from a word to a scream as Jagger forced his way in. Chazz's free hand clasped onto the blanket tightly and squeezed it in his fist as his legs began to shake.

It burned, it burned badly enough for tears to prick his eyes. He was sure that, if there wasn't someone in the house, he could have stayed quiet, but he was hoping that Slade would come by and hear and make it stop.

He could feel everything, and it made him nauseous. He could feel Jagger's hips press against his when the man had buried himself, could feel his skin splitting, stretching. He could feel the bed moving forward with each thrust, his blanket being slowly pulled closer to his face by his free hand. The softness distracted him from the pain a little.

"Want to feel something nice?" Jagger cooed. He felt his body tense without his permission and regretted it. The more stressed he became, the more it hurt. And then that pain vanished entirely for a moment as a beacon of pleasure flashed in his brain. At the same instant he moaned, he bit into his lip from shame. He knew that, after Jagger pressed against that place again, if it weren't for the nausea and the pain he would be aroused. If it had been done right, he'd be enjoying it. Even if it was Jagger, even if it was Slade or…or anyone...if they hit that spot, he was helpless against the enjoyment.

He felt powerless, and with that helplessness he sobbed. One sob led to another as Jagger thrust into him, using him like a toy, like a dog. He didn't try to scream anymore, he just cried. He didn't even notice when Jagger released his head. He stayed as he'd been placed, except for when his arm was free. Then he curled it under his chest and consoled it with the touch of the soft blanket.

He stayed that way until it was over, feeling the blanket, absorbing the pain, and crying from mixed indignity and agony. Even when Jagger pulled away he didn't move. Nor did he when he knew the other was using the back of his shirt to clean himself off.

"Get in the shower," Jagger said after forcing the window open. "And I know I probably shouldn't have to say this, but don't go whining to our brother unless you want him to know about how you begged me to and how you called his name the whole time." Chazz shivered and sank onto the floor, pulling the blanket closer to the edge. "Do you want me to?" Chazz shook his head and clenched his eyes shut tightly. "What's that? Yes? You want your big bro to know it's _him_ you were thinking about yesterday?"

"N-No," Chazz whimpered, his voice raw. He could hear Jagger chuckling to himself and then heard him leave and close to door behind him. He gasped and straightened up when he heard Slade's voice in the hallway, though too distorted to comprehend. He trembled at the thought of what Jaggar would say.

There were no secrets between brothers…

He felt the tears stream down his face with renewed vigor as his lower lip trembled from between his teeth. It was a lie about Slade. He wasn't thinking about him when he was in the entertainment room, and when he'd cried his name while with Jagger it was for help.

"He's just sulking, let him be," Chazz heard Jagger say. Slade mumbled. "He's _fine_." More mumbles. "He hardly said a word. You know how he is."

"I want to talk to him," Slade said, his voice just outside the door. Chazz didn't know if he wanted him to open it or not. Part of him wanted seen and helped, but the other part wanted to hide. Who knew what Jagger would say to make Chazz look guilty.

Slade would believe Jagger before he would believe Chazz.

"He's about to take a shower, he's probably playing with himself again."

"Just stop it!" Slade boomed, making Chazz flinch and begin crawling towards the bathroom, not wanting to stand. "Quit harassing him before he complains to mother and she complains to me. She calls me at _work_."

"She doesn't care about him." Chazz whined and shut the bathroom door loudly so Slade would hear. He didn't want seen. Jagger wasn't telling, so neither would he.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

A/N: I always knew there was a pedophile behind those mascara-ed eyes.


	4. A Part of Him

**Title: **The Secrets between Us

**Summary: **Nothing seems right anymore…but it hasn't even been 24 hours yet…

**Warnings:** Chazz-abuse, n/c, incest

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or the characters, nor do I make any money from this story.

**Chapter: **4 – A Part of Him

**Author's Note: **The Epic conclusion of a dark, strange fic.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Slade noticed it immediately at breakfast that everything was wrong. Everything. Jagger was too happy, Chazz was too nervous. His hands were shaking, Slade kept catching the boy looking at him worriedly, Jagger kept glancing at Chazz. Everything was wrong, but Slade didn't say anything.

When Jagger left the table, Chazz tried to follow him, but the older sent him a bizarre look and Chazz practically fell back into his seat, eyes reflecting something agonizing. Even after Jagger had left the house, Chazz remained seated and stared at the doorway.

"Going to tell me what the hell that's about?" Slade said after five minutes. Chazz cringed and stared down at his plate. Untouched. He stayed silent. "Keeping secrets from me?" Chazz didn't show any signs of discomfort. "What did you and Jagger talk about yesterday?" No answer. "Did he apologize?"

"No," Chazz said, his voice hoarse.

"Take a drink," Slade said, grabbing Chazz's drink and setting it in front of him. Chazz took it and merely put it to his lips as he pretended to drink from it. The motion pulled at Chazz's sleeve and revealed the flesh of his wounded wrist. "How'd your wrist get bruised?" Slade asked, his voice lacking concern. It was almost as if he was asking where he'd gotten the shirt he was wearing.

Chazz cleared his throat, even though he knew it wouldn't help.

"Jagger," he confessed, because he knew that if he lied, Slade would know.

"Did you get him mad on purpose or did he just grab you for the fun?" Slade laughed slightly and then swallowed his words when Chazz pulled into himself and stared at the floor. The kid looked like he was trying to disappear. "Chazz, tell me exactly what you two were discussing in vivid detail, hm?" Chazz shivered, but tried to conceal the fit by coughing. He attempted to use that as an excuse for staying silent. "You're keeping secrets from me—your own brother."

"You turned your back on me," Chazz breathed. "You're not _my_ brother." Chazz stood up stiffly and walked towards the door far too carefully, too slowly. "Ask Jagger."

Slade followed him out of the room and down the hallway. Before he could even glance into Chazz's room as the boy entered, he slammed the door closed and hid inside. Slade grunted and then went through his routine before leaving for work. Despite their confrontation, Chazz was still waiting for him at the door when he came home, early. He was beginning to get the inclination that the boy started standing there immediately after he left.

"You're early," Chazz whispered as he followed Slade into the sitting room. As Slade sat on the couch, Chazz moved to stand at his side.

"You're early too. How long do you stand there?" Chazz hummed neutrally. "I told our mother that you were keeping secrets from me." Chazz flinched. "She says you shouldn't worry your brother because he has too much on his mind to have to wonder about you and your problems." He received no answer. "I called Jagger at work today. He said some pretty interesting things."

"We just talked," Chazz mumbled.

"About?"

"A lot of…things."

"And then he hurt your wrist?"

"That wasn't him," Chazz murmured, looking towards the hallway.

"You said it was this morning," Slade replied with a lack of patience.

"Well I lied," Chazz hissed, turning towards the hall only to be stopped by Slade's heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me," Slade said firmly. Chazz turned around, obediently, and looked at him with pained eyes. "I heard you scream." Chazz jerked away from him and whimpered almost inaudibly as he lowered his eyes. "Was it because of your wrist?" Chazz nodded, but the delay defied the gesture. "Chazz." Both of Slade's hands dropped onto Chazz's shoulders and began to caress them, as if attempting to warm the life back into them.

"Stop," Chazz murmured, brushing one of Slade's hands away. The other fell away on its own and Slade watched as Chazz backed away a step.

How could Slade do that to him? Put him in such a position where he wanted to tell, felt he would die if he didn't, but couldn't? He'd seemed to have won back Slade's affection, but if he told about Jagger, what was to stop him from taking it all back? Slade wouldn't believe him. Slade would believe Jagger because Jagger was older, Jagger had a reputation to uphold, Jagger wouldn't do that, Jagger only pretended not to care, Jagger wasn't like that, Jagger was too tired after work for that…Chazz was a liar, Chazz just wanted attention, Chazz wanted to cause problems, Chazz wanted to be number one, Chazz was so selfish…

What was he supposed to do?

The thought left him feeling as helpless as he had beneath Jagger's body. He didn't even notice as his body began trembling or as his teeth alternately chattered and gnawed at his bottom lip.

"Chazz, I'm pleading with you to tell me before he gets here." Slade looked so sympathetic, but Chazz knew if he spoke that sympathy would turn to rage. Those words of concern would turn to words of hate. How could he lie about his brother like that? Spread a lie like that? Chazz couldn't say anything, no matter how badly he wanted to. Another night meant another chance. Any time meant another chance. But what did it matter? If he went home he was a coward and ran away, if he told _anyone_ he wouldn't be believed.

"What am I supposed to do?" Chazz asked shakily, meeting Slade's gaze but with his eyes out of focus and a single tear running down his cheek. Slade gripped Chazz's shoulder gently and pulled him forward a step before closing the space between them himself and pulling his youngest brother into a gentle hug. At first Chazz moved to pull away from him, but then he surrendered himself to the comfort and pressed his head against Slade's chest.

"Just tell me how he hurt you…" Simple injuries had vacated Slade's head. Chazz didn't cry easily, especially not in front of his brothers. He was never the most talkative of the three, but he was never excessively quiet. "Don't keep secrets like this from me." Chazz pulled back and Slade allowed him to go.

"You won't believe me," Chazz stated surly.

"I'll believe you before I'll believe Jagger," Slade said. "So just tell me." He made it sound so easy, his eyes looked so welcoming…he seemed honest. He was a businessman though, wasn't he? Deception was his game. "Chazz, please."

But Chazz couldn't take it anymore. Those eyes, those words, the touch. It wasn't fair. It had to end before he completely lost his mind. So, he leaned forward to where their chests were nearly touching, lifted his head, and whispered. "He raped me."

That was all.

After that he froze. His mouth stayed open as if he were still forming the letter e and he stopped pulling in air. It seemed that Slade had done the same. After what seemed like minutes, he felt Slade's fingertips press against his chest, pushing him backwards to better observe his face.

What Chazz had said was true. He could read it in those sad, pitiful, and doubting eyes. He looked so uncertain, like he expected to be struck at any second and thrown out the door.

"He did that to you?" Slade asked with a suppressed quiver in his voice. Chazz dropped his head and breathed in odd bursts.

"What am I supposed to do?" Chazz whimpered. Slade, without hesitation, pulled the boy close again, not relinquishing his grip even when the boy started to fight him out of terror. What was he supposed to do? Chazz was supposed to just stand there and be held, that's what. Stand there and be comforted, to be reassured that he was alright. That he was safe.

But what was Slade supposed to do? There he was, holding in his arms the steadily sobbing body of his tormented brother, knowing that, within the hour, the one who had made him cry was going to arrive. What then? Did he pull Chazz out of the house now and make a run for it, take him to the hospital to see if there was more damage done than just to Chazz's mind, or did he wait, hide Chazz somewhere, and confront Jagger immediately? Break his pretty face and render him as helpless as Chazz had been?

"Hey," Slade said after fifteen minutes. Chazz shuddered, but grunted in indication that he'd heard. "Let's go somewhere." He nudged Chazz towards the door gently, keeping a hand on his shoulder as if it would keep him grounded, and watched the boy's face for new signs of distress.

"Where?" Chazz whispered, putting all of his faith in the hand on his shoulder.

"Just out," Slade stated, opening the door slowly and letting Chazz step out first before following after him and closing the door.

"Mother's?" Chazz asked, feeling his heart sink.

"Not unless you want to." He shook his head. Slade guided Chazz into his car and opened the door for him and closed it. He got into the driver's seat and stared out the windshield at the garage door and sighed. "We'll find a place while we drive." Chazz nodded shakily and sank back into the seat. Slade started the car and exited the driveway. On their way down the road Chazz slumped in his seat as Slade's car passed Jagger's. Part of him felt like he was running away…

"Did you think that…I wasn't going to believe you?" Slade asked after many long minutes. Chazz opened his mouth, closed it, held his breath, and then tried again.

"Yes," he confessed. He wasn't going to keep a secret.

…part of him felt that he was simply being wise.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

A/N: I hate endings, they're all so cheesy…


End file.
